


Never Him

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [93]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Untrained Trench Medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Death can't have him. Not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Amy, sweat/blood

It was hot; impossibly, ridiculously hot, and she hated it. It was distracting and frustrating and made her hair and clothes stick to her skin, and she had no idea if she was crying because she was sweating so badly right now.

She couldn't be crying right now. She had to see, she did, had to focus on what she was doing. She wasn't a doctor by any means, but the medic was currently dead and there wasn't anybody else who could do this. Someone had to.

She slapped another layer of gauze over blood-soaked bandage, fumbled for a tool she didn't know the name of but had seen the medtech use once, and tried to remember the physiology the poor bastard had taught her when he'd managed to catch her free. Because she might need it, because everyone needed Basic and she'd been woefully neglected, and how had the great Commander Rafe fallen so far as to skip that?

Rafe, Rafe, Rafe. 

You're not allowed to die on me, she thought furiously. Not you, you stubborn bastard; never you.


End file.
